Work vehicles with ground-engaging blades may be used to shape and smooth ground surfaces. Such work vehicles may be supported by wheels or tracks which may encounter high and low spots on the ground as the work vehicles move, which cause the work vehicle to pitch forwards (downwards) or backwards (upwards). This pitching may be transmitted to the ground-engaging blade, causing it to move upwards and downwards relative to the ground, which may move the blade off a designated or desired grade or plane. This effect may be amplified for those work vehicles with a ground engaging blade in front of the work vehicles' tires or tracks, as the work vehicle may pitch forwards or backwards as it encounters the vertical variations created by the ground-engaging blade due to earlier work vehicle pitching. If this effect goes uncorrected by an operator, it may create a “washboard” type surface on the ground or otherwise inhibit the creation of a smooth plane or grade on the ground.